The Story that Starts it All
by GrimmTraitor
Summary: The second story in The Story series:don't worry, I havent written the 1st one yet. LJ SBOC RLOC 3parts. This is my version of how James and Lily got together. Sirius gets serious about a girl, and Remus finds someone to love. Marauders 7th year.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

A/N: my first fic. Be nice. If it sucks, blame my BETA. All types of reviews are welcome. Flames, praises, anonymous, signed…

The Story that Starts it All

Part I: Screaming and Snogging

Chapter One

I was walking to the Gyffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast when I saw Potter. He was hunched over a first year I recognized as William Weasley, with his wand out muttering to the little boy. I looked across the hall and saw Potter's long time enemy, Severus Snape, directly opposite from their wands._Potter, what are you doing? _

I walked directly behind him and was about to tap his shoulder when Snape screamed in terror. Looking up I saw a bald Snape, running around the Slytherin table, hands in the air yelling, " Where did my hair go!! Where is my hair?"

To my anger, I watched as the whole Hall, Potter and William included, erupted in laughter. I walked up to Potter and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. I glared at him. He took a few steps back.

"Hey- Bill?' He looked down at the little boy who was still laughing at Snape's predicament.

"WEASLEY!" he shouted, tapping the little boy on the head," Go get some breakfast. We'll finish this later."

"Sure! See you later James!" He ran off with his friends.

"Hey, Evans!" He said to me cheerily. I glared at him.

"What was that." I demanded still glaring.

"Taught him a spell." He muttered sheepishly.

"I can see that. Fix it. You are Head Boy. You aren't supposed to corrupt young minds, you are supposed to make sure they do the right thing."

His jaw dropped." That's it?" he asked.

"Yes. Finish your breakfast and get to Potions. Don't forget we have patrols tonight." I stalked off.

…

(James POV)

After potions, I caught up with Padfoot and told him about my encounter with Lily at breakfast. His jaw practically hit the floor.

"Yeah! That's what I did."

"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed.

"I _know_! Weird right?"

"SHIT!!" he yelled. I simply nodded. Okay, it was a big deal, but he was slightly overreacting.

"I forgot to do my Transfiguration essay. Minnie is going to KILL me!"

"Did you even listen to a word I just said?" I asked at his incredulous remark.

"No." he grinned cheekily at me, "See ya later Prongs!" he walked down the corridor.

Not that I expected him to listen, but hey, a bloke can hope right?

A/N: Sorry it's so short… but it's pretty much just a prologue to the rest of my fic. I apologize in advance for how long it ill take to update. I don't have a CP so I have to use my BETA's.


	2. Chapter 2: Rounds

Disclaimer: All HP characters, are NOT mine.. no matter how much I wish I could have created Sirius… hot hot hot..

A/N: the second chapter!! Yay!!

Thanx to DANI!! My BETA's wonderful sister ( so much nicer that NightStorm!!)

Chapter Two

(Lily's POV)

I was going to be late. I knew I was. I had to finish my Transfiguration essay, it was taking forever. I ran down the stairs, nearly knocking into Krystie, my best friend. " Ah! Sorry Krys! I'm gonna be late for rounds with JA-Potter."

"Mmmm. So kay!" Huh! She'd usually go on about how if I'd finished my homework earlier, I wouldn't be in such a rush. What the hell was up with her?

"Krystie? You okay?" I asked sincerely concerned.

" What? Oh yea! Just got back with Sirius."

" Whoa! You're dating Sirius?" She's liked him forever.

" Yes." She chuckled. " Well, not _dating_ per say, more like frequent snogging." She waved and went up stairs. I stood there for a few moments. " Don't forget you have rounds with Potter Lils!" she laughed.

Shit! I was going to be late! I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, silently hating myself for working in Krystie and Maya's dorm, instead of the Head's Dorm where I slept.

As I flung myself around the railing I immediately regretted it. Who was sitting on the couch, legs up on the table, and grinning wickedly in my direction? YEAH, JAMES POTTER!

He laughed. "Eager to see me Evans?"

" I…uh, well, that is…. Wait! Why am I explaining myself to you?"

He just grinned and walked out the common room entrance. "You comin'," he yelled at me.

"Yes!" I yelled back, I followed him out the common room entrance.

"So where do you want to patrol?"

"Well there are the usual places, like the Astronomy Tower, empty classrooms, broom closets…" He laughed.

" So Evans, you wanna snog me that bad huh?" He gave me that lopsided grin and wink that would make any teenage girl faint with pleasure, besides me of course.

"Oh, Yes, Potter!" I smirked sarcastically, " I've finally realized that you are my soul mate. Merlin I want you so bad!" I laughed out loud, _' Yea right Potter! In your dreams!' _I walked away, deliberately swaying my hips.

A/N: sorry about the shortness.. my BETA is probably going to type most of the chapters… so all typo's are her fault.. thank you for reading.. next chapter soon I hope!!


	3. Chapter 3: Racing

Disclaimer: Yeah… anyone you know about… not mine!

A/N: 3rd chapter!! Sorry it's taking so long... Thank you to my reviewers... the feed back is appreciated… I'll try to update quicker I swear!!

Chapter Three

I swear… She does these things on purpose. _Look at the way she's walking!! How can I NOT stare…_ She is enough to drive any sane person up the wall. I called to her.

"Hey, Evans!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go look in the Astronomy Tower," She glared at me. I nearly wet myself. Her glare is creepy. "Look, I don't want to snog you, okay?" _If I wanted to do that, I'd go to the Room of Requirement… or our dorm. _ "I just feel like we should actually _patrol_ tonight, instead of jus hag around doing nothing."

"_You_ thought that, Potter?" she sounded sincerely surprised, like I wasn't _responsible_ or something.

"Yes, _I_ thought that Evans. I highly doubt that we will catch anyone snogging in the corridors, or if we do they are most likely first or second years, who haven't heard of the good snog spots. I think we should let them have their fun."

"FUN???" she sounded perplexed that I would use that adjective for a good snog.

"Yes, Evans. Snogging is _fun_." I said, as if explaining to a three year old. "Not that you'd know…" I added under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said to quickly.

"What did you say?" She demanded.

I sighed, "I _said,_ 'Not that you'd know…'"

"I would to!! I've snogged a few people, you know." She said, highly offended that I'd think that the Miss Perfect Lily Evans had never kissed anyone to save her life.

"Okay, Okay, take it easy I believe you"

"Good… because I have."

"Okay Evans," I said, ending it. "Hey, you wanna race to the Tower?"

"Okay, why not," She exclaimed, "I could use a chance to deflate you head."

"Yeah? How do you suppose you are going to do that?"

"By winning." She stated, extremely confident in herself.

"Whatever, I'd leave you in the _dust_!"

"The only way you'd win is if you could use magic, and I call a strictly muggle race!!" _Whatever… either way I'll win. She doesn't practice for quidditch everyday, for at least two and a half hours!_

"Alright, Evans, if you think that will help you!" I said laughing.

"Okay then, on your mark." We hunched over, touching the ground.

"Get set." She smirked at me, I laughed yet again.

"**GO**!!!!" We both sprinted away. We were neck-in-neck, up stairs and down corridors, until about the last 15 meters, when she sprinted ahead, winning by a land slide. Without delay, once she began to win, I stopped. _Whatever… I totally let her win…_

I walked the last stretch to the Tower, taking as long as I could, I didn't want to see her gloating face, because then. I'd have to break the bad news to her; you know that I let her win. I didn't want that on my shoulders just yet.

When I got to the Astronomy Tower, I immediately regretted taking my time. I walked in, and much to my dismay, I saw Snivilus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Zion Parkinson. Lily was nowhere in sight.

A/N: Question, Is Malfoy in the Marauder's year at school, or is he older? I don't think that J.K.R. ever specified, but I could be wrong. If he's older, oh well. But if he's not, cool. I am really trying to make the chapters longer, but it's hard… this is my first fic. So I have no concept of length at the moment. In the next chapter, there will be some spells, and I just wanted to say that all my spells will be in Latin. About the Parkinson thing, I wanted another antagonist, so I picked him…


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: N E 1 U Know…. NOT MINE!!!!!!**

A/N: this is my big confrontation chapter!! … Now that I know that Malfoy wasn't in the Marauders year I apologize. I would change it, but I'm lazy, so just pretend with me, please?

**Chapter 4 **(James POV)

As I looked around for Lily, Parkinson called to me, "Hey Pothead, how's it going?" he laughed.

"Shut your face, Parkinson! I don't need to be bothered with your stupidity. Where is Evans?"

"Why should he tell you where she is?" interrupted Malfoy.

"Because I'm Head Boy that's why; you stupid prat!"

Malfoy sniggered and glanced at Snivilus. "Where ever did we dump that worthless little mudblood bitch, Severus?" Then that slimy little, greasy-haired, _git_ laughed!

"Watch your mouth around me Malfoy!" I took out my wand and pointed it at him. "Where is Evans?"

"If we wouldn't tell you before, what makes you think we will now; at the simple cost of a few elementary hexes?" he smirked

"Oh come on Lucius; let's just give him his little whore back. We can do what we need to later," laughed Parkinson.

"I told _you _to shut up! _Silentium Oris!_" A jet of blue light shot out of the end of my wand hitting him in the mouth. He tried to say something, but my _extremely excellently_ placed spell wouldn't allow it. _Okay, maybe Lily's right, I'm conceited. A little bit. I guess. Possibly. _

I turned back to Malfoy, "Where is Lily?"

"_Lily_ now is it Potter?" he sneered "you better watch it Potter; people might think you are dating." I glared at him.

Malfoy, stop wasting my time. You have one more chance to tell me where Lily is. It's now."

"Or what Potter; going to _silence_ me to death?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you'll be quiet after this," silently I thanked Padfoot for his spontaneous personality.

Malfoy looked at me, expecting a spell. Instead, I kneed him in the balls. It was pretty goddamn girlish, and stripped me of some of my pride, but, it _was_ a "Padfoot thing". It was pretty freaking effective to. Malfoy bent over and rolled into the fetal position. I guess I kicked him quite hard, but hey, he deserved it. Actually, I'd be pretty surprised if he wasn't sterile. I turned to Snape.

"Now it's just you and me Snivilus. Where is Lily?" I said walking over to him menacingly.

"Why should I tell you Pothead?"

"Because it's just you and me now and what I say goes. Where _is_ she?"

"Why the hell do you _care_ so much Potter? It's not like you're even _dating_ her. She doesn't even _like_ you! Why waste your time trying to find someone who wouldn't return the favor? Especially a worthless mudblood?" I glared at him.

"You sonofa-" he cut me off.

"Careful of you language Potter there is a "lady" amongst us _somewhere_, and I know you Gryffindor's don't know how to swear around them."

"Oh no… We know _how_, we simply don't _choose_ to. It is impolite and it isn't chivalrous," was my reply that had been burned into my brain since before I could walk, "I'm sick of waiting for my answer Snape. Where is Lily?" before he could reply I thought as firmly as I could-_Levicorpus! - _Snape few up by his ankles then I yelled "Expeliarmus!" and all three of the Slytherin's wands flew into my outstretched hand. "Where is she?" I asked all three of them as forebodingly as I could.

Snivilus answered me, "In this room." _Duh. I figured that out myself, funnily enough._

"_Where_ Snape?" I asked threateningly.

"Ov-" he got cut off by Padfoot and Krystie, his new "girlfriend" also my fellow chaser; engaged in a game of "Tonsil Hockey", barging into the Astronomy Tower.

"Sirius! Krystie! Worst time _ever_ to come charging in!" I yelled. They looked up sheepishly.

"What are you talking about James?" Krys asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah Prongs. What's goin' on?" Padfoot asked, just as astonished that I'd _actually_ be patrolling on my nightly patrols.

"I'm in the middle of an issue with Snivilus at the moment. I'd appreciate it if you snog each other senseless someplace else."

"Need some help with him?" asked Krys. I was couldn't believe what I was hearing. More often than not, it's Padfoot that asks if I want help "taking care of" Snape; not Krys.

"Nah… I got it covered thanks." I said, still a bit taken aback at the fact that she wanted to help me with Snivily (A/N: spelling?).

"'Kay then. Come on Sirius. Let's go somewhere else. Got anywhere better?"

She smiled at him.

"Yeah… I got a few. Let's go somewhere more uh, private, yeah…that's it."

He blushed. Where the hell was he talking about? The Room of Requirement?

"See ya James!" said Krystie.

"Bye Prongs!" Padfoot grabbed Krys's hand and they went out into the corridor. _Merlin, who's gonna break it off with who?_ Padfoot and Krystie both had the most notorious records for the shortest relationships, do to there fear of commitment.

I turned bake to Snape, scowling, "Back to you. Where is Lily." I demanded, pointing my wand at him. It was more a command than a question.

Malfoy laughed. Parkinson just stood there. "Do you want me to kick you again? 'Cause I'll do it. It made me feel better." I said to Malfoy. He shut up, I laughed.

She is in this room somewhere. That's all I'm gonna tell you. Put me down Potter."

"No. You are going to stay there for playing games with me concerning your Head Girl. Parkinson, I am going to keep you mute so you can't insult anyone else. And Malfoy," I added as an afterthought, "Keep that memory of yourself in the fetal position after being kicked in the balls, _with your wand in your hand_, bloody idiot." He glared at me.

"Going to give us our wands back Pothead?" he asked. _Wow, how thick do you get?_

"I'm not stupid Malfoy."

"News to us" remarked Snivilus. I turned to him, glaring.

"You aren't in a place to make wise remarks," turning back to Parkinson and Malfoy I said, "Get out of my sight." They ran out as fast as there cowardly legs could carry them, not even thinking twice about there supposed friend. I began to pace the perimeter of the tower.

Snape laughed at me, "Why do you insist on standing up for her? Do you honestly think she'd do the same for you, Potter?" For someone who was upside down and wand less, AKA, completely at my wraths mercy, Snivilus certainly could talk.

A/N: There is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it! It's longer than the other one's so that's good. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers ( I am gonna thank them every 4 chapters so, yeah.) and to those of you that didn't review.

Thank you to:

**NightStorm**

**this-recurring-dream**

**palomapotter**

**allie kat5**

**Dani**

and

**ananda9**


	5. Chapter 5: Favors

**Disclaimer: N E 1 U Know… NOT MINE!!!!!!!**

A/N: yeah, really sorry about all the typos in the last chapter!! I forgot a few quote marks and such… but again… it's my BETA's fault. Here's chapter five!!!

**Chapter 5 (Lily's POV)**

"I don't give a damn if she'd do the same for me, _Greaseball,_ I," he muttered something incoherently. Severus smirked; James punched him in the face. I hated that Potter was being so terrible to him, but from my place on the other side of the room, and being paralyzed, I couldn't very well say anything. I was angry for a moment. How could James immediately blame my calamity on Snape without even hearing his side of the story?

Nevertheless, I was enlightened. James was doing this for _me_. He was truly worried about my well-being. I don't know why I never noticed how much he actually _cared_ about me. I was going to thank him when I could move/ talk again.

I heard Ja-Potter begin pacing.

"Where in the room, Snivilus," He commanded.

Snape said nothing but, "You're a wizard, you bloody dumb ass. Use that stick in your hand called a wand."

"Why are you helping me?" James asked him. Funnily enough, I'd been wondering the same thing.

"I don't feel like staying up here all night and, I know the mudblood will tell you to put me down, and, you being so damn smitten with her will listen." Snape said.

"There's more to it than that… I know it."

"Yes. There is. But I'm not sure that I wish to inform you as to what the 'more' is," said Severus, defiantly.

"Yes, well… I am not so sure that you have an option." James retorted. Snape muttered something too quietly for me to hear. _Would you people speak louder!_ Whatever he said, it made James extremely annoyed. The next thin I heard was the breaking of someone's nose; I assumed it was Snape's.

"Don't even _suggest_ something like that, Snape," he yelled. I have to admit, it was frightening; and I wasn't even on the receiving end! "If you did, you wouldn't call her a…a…you-know-what!!"

"Just _say _it Potter! Mudblood. Mud. Blood. It's easy. And I can't help that I refer to her as what she is." He exclaimed.

"Shut your mouth, Severus." James said, so quietly that I almost missed it. It wasn't a request. It was a menacing command. The fact that he used Severus' given name added to the impact. James took out his wand.

"_Accio Lily!_" he yelled and added, "Sorry Lils" I felt myself being flown through the air towards James. "Oof!" he said as I slammed into him.

"What-Did-You-Do-To-Her!" he yelled at Snape.

"Disillusionment charm" Snape muttered, "and we petrified her, well they did."

James glared at him, "_Finite incantum!_" I felt myself moving-I saw him look at me.

"James," I said.

"Yeah, it's me." He flashed me his gorgeously lop-sided smile. _Wait… I didn't just think that! _

"Come on," he said, "Let's go back to the dorm."

"What about Severus?" I asked.

"What about him?" James asked, sincerely intending to leave him dangling by his ankles all night, until someone found him.

"While he may be an asshole, no-one, no matter who they are, deserves to be treated this way and you know it." I said, meaning every word. "Please put him down James."

He took a deep breath. "Fine, if that's what you want." Snape laughed an I-Told-You-So laugh. James glared at him "Shut your mouth. If you want to get down, don't open your mouth again tonight." James started concentrating hard on something, and then suddenly, Snape crashed down head first. I cast a cushioning charm on the ground beneath him before he hurt him self even more than his broken nose.

He pointed at Snape, "You, get out of my sight." Then, more serenely he turned to me and asked quietly, "Can we please go back to the dorm now Lily? I'm exhausted."

Just as quietly and coolly I replied, "Of course we can James. Let's go." We walked out of the Astronomy Tower slowly and deliberately. Truth be told, James wasn't the only one that was beat. I don't think I'd ever been so tired in my life. When we got to the entrance, James was deep in thought, so I said the password and we both walked in. What a mistake.

A/N: I am s0o0o0 sorry that it took so long to update!!! I've been unusually busy recently, and have had no time to go on the computer. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait… I will start typing Chapter six instantaneously.


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks

Disclaimer: N E 1 U No- NOT MINE!!!

A/N: heyyy… I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating… I've been really busy with family stuff, so yeah. So… here's Chapter 6!!!!!

Lot's of POV changes in this one. (sorry!!!)

**Chapter 6 **(James' POV)

After I found Lily, and she made me drop Snape, we walked back to the heads tower, in silence. Lily then said the password as we got to the entrance, due to the fact that I was deep in thought because of the conversation I had with Snivilus just moments before. When she pushed open the door, I looked up, and immediately wanted to stick my head in a bucket of acid. There on the Head's couch, snogging themselves senseless, on the verge of what looked like something much more, were none other than Padfoot and Krystie.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, while Lily was busy calling to Krys.

"Huh?" They both looked up, and grinned like hyenas.

"What in Merlin's name are you to doing?" asked Lily incredulously. Padfoot smirked, Krys laughed out loud.

"Can't you see, Lily-dear?" asked Krys innocently.

"Yeah, Mrs. Prongs," he laughed at his nickname for her, she scowled, and I beamed, trying to be subtle about it, "We're snogging… duh." Lily scowled again.

"Get out. James! Tell your overly hormonal friend to leave!!" she pleaded. I wanted to play it up.

"'James' huh? Does this mean I can call you Lily?" I smirked.

"No. it was just a one time thing… a, thank you for saving me tonight." She said, sounding uncertain. I smiled.

"Anything for you, gorgeous." She glared at me, and I laughed; loving how I could get her riled up with a single word. Padfoot smiled.

"So now it's back to Potter, right???" I glared at him.

"Maybe, maybe not… I will decide after you leave." She beckoned to the door,

"Oh and one more thing, don't knock up my self-proclaimed best friend with your over active hormones, 'kay Black?" he glared at her, and I tried to disguise my chuckle as a cough. That earned me a glare. I laughed again.

"Now, Mrs. Prongs, I'm not _that_ careless. Tell her Jamie!" I glared at him; he knows that I hate that nickname passionately. So, being the great guy that I am, I gave him a small little reminder in the form of a little slap on the back of the head.

"OWWWWW!" he cried, "That hurt you dick!!" okay… maybe it was a _little _hard.

"Stop being a pansy." I retorted.

"ANYWAY!!!! I really would like to be reassured that my friend isn't in danger of being impregnated by a complete ass." Lily said. Krys laughed.

"Lily-dear, there is no danger of me getting pregnant. I mean, don't you trust me to take my birth control?"

"No."

"You mean you don't trust such an _assiduous_ and _responsible_, and _conscientious _young woman as my self?" she sounded highly offended. I had to agree though, I was pretty sure she was all those things. I didn't know what assiduous meant, but I knew it sounded good.

"Krystie, you are aware, that you just gave me three words that all in all mean responsible right?" asked Lily speaking slowly.

"I did?" Krys sounded surprised. I was too. I mean, assiduous was a great word. Even I, the articulate one, didn't know what it meant. I bet she'd been talking with Maya. Besides Moony, she was the one who spent most of her time in the library. Honestly, they, could spend, like, the entire day in there and not realize it if you kept flinging dungbombs at there faces. Not that anyone would dare bring dungbombs into the library because of the psychopath librarian, Madame Pince, but hey.

"And honestly no, I don't trust you." She smirked.

"Well you should, because I took it. SO HAH!!!" Krys grinned hugely.

Lily looked at her with pure shock written all over her face. "You took it?"

"No. But if I had..." Krys snapped.

"You wouldn't've. It's on your dresser, in case you forgot."

"WELL! Lovely seeing you both, really, love to stay and chat, but, sorry to say, I'm horny. C'mon Krys… To the R of R!!"

Krystie smiled, "See ya guys!" They sprinted out of our common room.

POV CHANGE

(Lily's)

"James." I said as he started to walk up the stairs to bed, "How did he get the password?" he muttered something so quickly and quietly that I could barely hear him. "What?!?"

"Imighthavegivenittohimincaseheneededtogetinheretogetafewthings." He rambled.

"Slower Potter."

"I might have given it to him in case he needed to get in here to get a few things, _Evans._" He spat out the last word.

"What sort of things, James?"

"What's with the first name basis?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Why are you avoiding mine?"

"I asked first!"

"Point please, Lily?"

"Answer me James whatever-your-middle-name-is Potter!" he mumbled something.

"What?"

"Michael." What was he on about?

"Michael what?"

"That's my middle name. If you are going to attempt to intimidate me by using my full name, please do it properly."

"Oh. Well, fine… James Michael Potter, What sort of things would Black need to get?"

"Marauder stuff. I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked, interested.

"Moony and Padfoot would kill me."

"What about Peter?" I asked, not really caring.

"Huh? Oh! Wormtail… He'd probably just do whatever the hell they did. Or completely ignore it." James didn't sound like he enjoyed Peter's company much.

"Anyway, they don't really need to know that you told me, do they?" I asked stepping closer.

"Yeah, well…" he just left it hanging in mid-air, like he was thinking.

"Well what?" I took a few steps closer. _Wow. He has hazel eyes… why haven't I ever noticed before?_

POV CHANGE

(James')

"Well what?" Lily asked, stepping closer to me. _Merlin. I've never seen her emerald eyes this close before… They are so intensely beautiful. _ She was practically within arms reach. Suddenly it got really hot in the common room. I looked down and her hand was on my arm. _Oh Merlin. She's touching me. Lily fucking Evans is touching me!_

"Umm... uh, L-Lily?" I stuttered. _What? Why in the bloody hell am I stuttering? James Potter DOES NOT stutter, especially in the presence of a girl._

POV CHANGE

(Lily's)

_God his eyes are gorgeous. NO! No no no! Lily you idiot. James Potter's eyes are NOT gorgeous. _

_Yea they are._

_No they are not._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_No._

_Yes._

_HA!! Got you! _

_SHUT UP!! Both of you! God I hate those little voices._

"L-Lily?" James stuttered. _Wait… James stuttered? What the hell?_

"Yeah?" I whispered practically on top of him. _God, he's so cute._

"Umm, uh... Never mind." He said quickly.

POV CHANGE

(James')

Wow. She was really close now. Merlin I wanted her so bad. _Stupid teenage hormones._She grabbed my hands. "Kiss me Kiss me Kiss me!!" I begged silently. Her lips were parted in the most seductive way I've ever seen. I couldn't have been more horny if I tried.

POV CHANGE

(Lily's)

I grabbed his hands. I don't know why, I just did. _Jesus. His freaking eyes are such a deep hazel. _A sudden urge swept over me. I leaned towards him, standing on tiptoe to reach his 5'10''. He had me by about 4 inches; being five foot six myself. I whispered in his ear, feeling my lips brush against it, "Thank you." He snapped his head back looking at me like I had just grown two extra heads of my own.

POV CHANGE

(James')

She moved up to me, standing on tiptoe. I grabbed at my robes making sure I was awake. She pressed up against me. _WHOA! She's pressing up against me, like her body, touching mine. I'm awake right??? Yeah… I'm not dreaming… Merlin the guys are never gonna believe me. _She had no idea how crazy she was making me. Her lips brushed my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you." _WHAT!!!! THERE BETTER BE MORE TO IT THAN THAT… Merlin help me Lily Evans!!! You DON'T do that to a guy!!!! Kiss me!!! Please?_

_Fine… Two can play at that._ I leaned down two her.

POV CHANGE

(Lily's)

My God. He leaned down to me our lips separated by millimeters. _ He's going to kiss me, oh Merlin!!_

"Your welcome." Then he walked upstairs to his bed, never looking back. I stood there for about twenty minutes. Just standing there, watching him walk away for the first three, and then replaying it. I wanted to call to him, anything to make him stay; but I couldn't. My tongue was frozen in my throat. _Merlin! What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much?_

POV CHANGE

(James')

When I got to my room, I wanted to put something through the wall. I was so pissed. Not just at her. I mean, yeah, there was some temporary animosity there, but I loved her to much for it to last. _She drives me INSANE!!! Completely bonkers. Kind of person would tease a bloke like that? We were getting on right? Of course we were! Who wouldn't get on with me? **That's what she doesn't like you idiot.**_ Mainly I was livid at my self. I was just millimeters from her thrice-damned lips and I couldn't even kiss her. _I'm really losing my touch._ **_That's it…_** _Shut up._ After a good ten minutes of bitching both myself and Lily out (more so the former), I went to bed, thinking of how big a prat I was and detesting the words "Thank you."

POV CHANGE

(3rd person!!)

Late in the middle of the night, little to a certain messy haired boy's knowledge, a beautiful red-head crept into his bed chambers, and laid a soft kiss on his sleeping form's cheek.

A/N:

Finally! I have updated!

Some main points:

Sorry. Had to include the self argument with Lily

Should James have said that he loved Lily? I want him to know how he feels about her AKA loving her, but is it to soon in the story to let you all know that? Let me know what you think.

I decided that when talking to himself, James' contradictory (usually the second, and more rational.) thoughts are going to be bold and italic. If that is confusing, let me know.

Review if you want (even those of you without a fanfiction account. I accept anonymous reviews.)


	7. Chapter 7: Hugged

Disclaimer: Puts on Blonde wig, holding copy write papers for the Harry Potter novels, screaming at the lawyers, " But I AM J.K. Rowling!! I AM!!!"

A/N: Here's the next Chapter!! Yay! Sorry if it's a little confusing, with all the flashbacks and such (AKA POV changes… But I couldn't think of any other way to do this chapter.) Bitch at my BETA. She said it was okay. Let us proceed into the lovely world of Fanfiction… … …

Chapter 7- Hugged 

**(Lily's POV)**

I'm too lazy to write up to this point in time, so I'm putting a time lapse of one week here

-- -- ---- --- ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - ---

_I fell for him. There is no other explanation. Why else would I have gone into his room and kissed him last week? Why else would I have romantic dreams about him? _I thought to myself as I sat on my bed. _Jesus, I even laughed at his prank on the Slytherin's yesterday. I even feel the blood rush to my cheeks anytime he looks at me let alone…_ Allow me to explain.

**Flashback to the day before**

We had just finished our morning rounds when James decided to ditch me for his friends.

"I gotta go Lily, see you at the match later?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, Krystie's a chaser, I have to be there."

"Oh… right," I thought I saw his face fall a little at my statement, "See you then. Bye!" and he ran off. I was contemplating where he was going as I casually made my way to the Great Hall. When I got there, the whole hall –including many teachers, to my dismay- was wearing a mixture of red and gold, minus the Slytherin's of course. Maya Teferi, my neighbor in the muggle world, and long time best friend, had even dyed her golden blonde hair – Which I would murder for, mind you- my houses colors (she's a Ravenclaw). This is generally frowned upon, because she tends to commentate when Gryffindor plays Slytherin, so Remus can scream like a madman along with the rest of the school. Her dyed hair isn't good, because if she's commentating, she is supposed to be neutral. I asked her about it.

"Hey Maya?"

"Hmm?" she asked calmly as she was walking toward her twin Miya (a Hufflepuff).

"Why is your hair dyed red and gold?"

"Because Lily, I have had a change of heart and recently decided that I would support Slytherin on the first match of the year, and be instantaneously banished from the entire Hogwarts population." Just then Krystie popped into the conversation, and trust her to point out the obvious.

"But Maya, their colors are silver and green." She stated earnestly confused.

"I hadn't noticed." She smirked, and walked away to meet up with her twin.

"But that doesn't make any sense. How can she be supporting Slytherin if she's wearing Gryffindor colors? And how could she not notice that their colors are silver and green if she wanted to support them? Hey! Why would she want to support those people anyways? Aren't I her best friend? How come she's not supporting me?" I left Krys to her rambling and went to follow Maya. She still hadn't answered my question.

"Maya!" I said walking over to her.

"Oh! Hi Lily!" said Miya. "Excited for the match?"

"Hey Miy! Yeah, totally." I feigned enthusiasm to please her. "Can I talk to Maya for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, I was just going to go see Joey anyway." She waved and walked over to her boyfriend.

"You still haven't answered my question," I said addressing my primary school friend.

"And what question would that be?"

"Why are you wearing Gryffindor colors if you're commentating the match? You aren't supposed to do that. It shows that you are cheering for one team more than the other. McGonnogol's rule, not mine."

"Who said I was commentating?" was her reply.

"Well Remus is going to want to scream for James and Sirius."

"So?"

"So, Remus can't very well commentate if he's screaming for every goal James scores and every time Sirius knocks the snot out of a Slytherin."

"And that means I have to commentate because?"

I gave an exasperated sigh, "Because, if you don't, then Remus has to." Then my brain began to function and I understood. _Remus_ was commentating the match! Not Maya! "But _why_ is Remus commentating? Doesn't he want to be completely one-sided?"

"Yes, however, so do I, and Remus seems to believe that our _lovely _and _kind-hearted _professor of transfiguration will just drop all her morals to allow the formerly mentioned be one-sided as he commentates for our wonderful school populace." Then she smiled, not a smirkish grin she usually cracks off, but a (A/N: and I quote from my BETA, who this character is based on) luniticical (A/N: apparently what she calls her genuine smiles) smile. There was something that she wasn't telling me, and I had a feeling that it had to do with a certain R.J. Lupin.

Just then I heard a mixture of screams and laughter. I looked over in the Marauders' general direction, and sure enough, saw them laughing hysterically along with the general majority of the school, at the Slytherin table, at which sat a table full of students adorned in red and gold, skin included, minus seven of the students (AKA the Slytherin team). Much to my dismay, I felt a chuckle escape my lips. I walked over to three certain seventh years.

"Nice prank guys," I praised, assuming that it was either Remus, the Plague of my Life (James), or Hogwarts Resident Moron (A/N: my BETA's male version of me- AKA Sirius).

"Really it was all James," replied Remus. Just then Krystie walked up, laughing at the prank as well.

The Moron saw and added, "Well, it _was my_ idea." Then he added to Krys, who had reached us just in time to hear that, "Hey Babe! Ready to kick some Slytherin ass?"

She smirked, "Yeah, but I need some good luck."

Black smiled flirtatiously, "Well, it just so happens, I got luck to spare" he winked and pulled her into a snog. I gagged, and my own personal plague laughed at my reaction.

"What?" I asked.

"You aren't into public displays of affection much, are you?" he grinned.

"Not watching, no." I winked at him.

"His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Whaddayoumean?" he floundered for words and it was kinda funny. He's supposed to be the articulate one.

"I _mean_ that I am all for public affection, if I'm displaying it," I stepped towards him, smiling playfully. _I hope he understands what I mean… Oh God. I'm going to kiss him now aren't I? Yes. Yes you are._

POV CHANGE!!

(James)

_Oh merciful Merlin, does this mean she wants me to kiss her? **Duh. **_I stepped into her putting my hands on her hips.

"Lily I-" she placed her fingers on my lips, silencing me.

"Don't talk. You'll ruin it." _Oh that's good Lily. Way to almost kill the mood. _She leaned her beautiful mouth seconds from mine, in just a short moment, my dreams would come true. 5-4-3-2-

"JAMES! SIRIUS! KRYS!" Ryan McQueen, our seeker came running up and tore my body away from Lily's. "The game starts in 10 minutes, Lets GO!" I have never, ever, wanted to kill anyone before, but I swear to Merlin, I came pretty goddamn close then. The only thing holding me back was that McQueen was the best seeker Gryffindor has had in 6 years and has only missed the snitch twice.

"Well, good luck James," said Lily, "I'll be watching you!" she hugged me and ran off. Wait! Rewind. SHE HUGGED ME!! We were so going to win this game.

"OI! Black! Prince! Disentangle your tongues and get your brooms. We got a game to win!" that snapped them to attention, the only time I call them by their sur names is when I am in captain mode. Lily Evans, AKA the girl of my dreams, was going to be watching ME! She just hugged ME! I was so freaking pumped it was sickening.


	8. IMPORTANT not chap, but u need 2 read

Oh… My… Goodness!!

I am so sorry to all of my loyal readers!

I am having the biggest case of writers block known to man…

I am stuck in the middle of a wicked important chapter, and I can't get over my dilemma!!

IDEAS PLEASE!!!! (E-mail me at with the subject of Story ideas) Muchas Gracias.

Good and Crappy news all at the same time: I'm going to Spain en el catorce de febraro (February 14) para mas o menos dos semanas (two weeks, more or less) so I'll have mucho horas (a lot of time) to think about my story. I will be cut of from computer access, but, when I get back, I promise to have lots and lots of chapters to update with!!! YAY!

3 you all dearly-

G.T.

(sorry that its just one big authors note, and I know that its against the rules, but I needed to let you know before you all started to hate me!!!)


End file.
